


You're My Blue Sky, You're My Sunny Day

by Tesserae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Community: samdean_otp, Episode: s06e13 Not to Be (2), M/M, Sam/Dean Mini-Bang 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesserae/pseuds/Tesserae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a request from Bobby to help an old friend sends them to Tombstone, AZ, Dean and a newly-resouled Sam find themselves looking into a pair of killings that might or might not be supernatural in origin. Dean’s willing to stick around for the bacon donuts and the chance to see the O.K. Corral, but Sam’s got a bigger agenda, and Dean finds himself wondering if this case isn’t going to be the one that brings down Death’s wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Blue Sky, You're My Sunny Day

